Through the Dark
by Captain Kraken
Summary: Set directly after 'Alone': Building a good life was hard enough before the walkers, but after was nearly impossible... D/B, Mi/R, Ma/G, S/B & OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead, nor characters from the show or comics.**

* * *

**A/N:**

Hey there!

This story is going to be a little different than the stories I've been reading out there. Most of the stories seem to be about the build up (the slow burn), about surviving the walkers and bad people, but I haven't read any stories dealing with the rebuilding of life that would happen if the walkers weren't an issue.

There will still be walkers and danger but the story isn't focused on the walkers, it's focused on family, friendship, love, children and the real life issues that people would face just living their lives, such as the problems people faced several hundred years ago before technology, except this is a world post-technology and the story is about how they deal with that.

So that's what this is going to be.

The focus will be Daryl/Beth but it's not a slow burn, it's more a given that they both feel for each other as that's what I saw when I watched 'Alone' on the show. How anyone could say that episode and what happened between them _wasn't _romance, I'll never understand. I'm not going to have much build-up before they're together because the point of this story isn't how they got together, it's what happens next.

This story is set right after 'Alone' and nothing else from the show happens after that, it's all AU after 'Alone'. I've basically finished the story in 17 chapters, but I haven't edited them yet, so it may be slightly longer than that, depending on the flow and if anyone actually wants to read it.

Let me know what you think and I'll do my best to edit the next chapter and post it up ASAP.

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

xo Captain Kraken ox

* * *

**Through the Dark : Chapter 1**

* * *

It had taken effort, the eternal compromise of Beth's morals and a hell of a lot of pain in her ankle, but it had paid off. She'd been driving back the way her kidnappers had taken her until the car ran out of gas. She cursed then took the supplies she'd managed to scrounge from them and left the car, continuing down the road, hoping to find Daryl. She walk-jog-limped for hours and she almost yelled in pure delight when up ahead she spotted Daryl slumped in the middle of the road at the crossroads. She was _just _about to yell out for him when she spotted the six men with various weapons, all trained on Daryl.

She gasped in shock then stumbled into the tree line, hiding behind a tree. She figured running towards them wouldn't help Daryl right now, so she needed to stay hidden and think of a plan to get to him. She snuck through the trees, getting closer and closer until she could hear the leader guy talking. She hadn't been surprised when Daryl punched him and she'd used the distraction to run a little closer. She was disgusted by the man's line, 'why hurt yourself when you can hurt other people?' and was thinking a mile a minute about how to get Daryl away from them, understanding that he'd only put his weapon down because he really had no other choice. She saw that for a moment, he considered killing the guy just to be killed himself and that made her really sad. For him to have made it this far, she understood that he'd clearly run an exceptionally long distance after her and it melted her insides, knowing that the only reason he'd stopped was because he didn't know which road to take.

The group started walking in the direction that she and Daryl had not been in, so she sneakily followed, wondering how she was going to get him back. She watched her footing, making sure that she didn't step on any twigs or branches – or damn hunting traps – so that she wouldn't be heard. She was appreciative of the fact the men were taking a leisurely pace as she was sure she'd lose them if they sped up.

What seemed like miles later, they finally stopped, coming to a small town. There was a grocery store there and the leader instructed two of the men to stand guard then he, Daryl and the other three went into the grocery store to ransack it. Beth hid at the side of a car that had it's door ripped off, close enough that she could listen to the guys.

"Still think we should kill that fucker." One of them said – Beth noticed the bandana on his head and thought like he looked like a creepy sort of guy.

"Nah, he looks tough. Be easier with a guy like him 'round." The other guy disagreed – Beth noticed that his eyes looked evil, like there was something deeply disturbing going on in his head.

"Gotta pass the test first." Creepy Bandana pointed out.

"Boss likes him. Might not make him do it." Evil Eyes smirked.

"Hell naw, if I had to rape that lil girl then kill 'er so does he." Creepy Bandana declared annoyed and Beth's jaw fell open in shock and disbelief.

"Don't act like you didn't love every second of her sweet lil ass." Evil Eyes teased and Creepy Bandana looked at him with disgust.

"Rather have 'em _willing_." Creepy Bandana retorted and Evil Eyes shrugged.

"Take what you can get nowadays." Evil Eyes purred.

Beth was disgusted. She had to do something about this right now. She couldn't let Daryl die because of these scummy guys. She knew that he'd let them kill him before he'd ever lay a finger on a girl like that. She noticed the time blinking on the dash of the open car and clicked that the battery was still working, then remembered what Merle had done when running to kill the Governor, Daryl had told her about it. She slipped inside the car then opened the glove compartment, seeing some CDs there. She flipped through them, finding something called 'Cradle of Filth' and thought it sounded fitting to them. She turned the dial for the volume up high then slid the CD into the player – and hurried out of the car as fast as she could, knowing she only had a couple of seconds before the CD started playing.

It started playing _loudly _and it sounded like creepy opera music that you would hear in a horror movie. She watched as their heads snapped to the car and they had their guns raised in that direction – which was opposite to where she currently was. She took a long breath then raised her gun and aimed, making sure her breathing was even and she didn't miss – landing a bullet straight into Evil Eyes' head. He went down, behind where Creepy Bandana was, so the other man didn't notice, giving Beth time to aim. She shot him as well, though she missed and hit his neck, making him fall to the ground with a scream that nobody heard.

The music started to screech and scream loudly out of the car and the five men including Daryl hurried out of the store at the noise, all with their weapons trained. Beth took the moment to fire at one at the edge then crouch and roll on the ground away from where she'd been as they were all expecting her to be in that direction and that's where they were firing. She crawled on her knees as fast as she could, seeing one of them hurry over to the car to turn off the music, so she shot him while he crouched down and the music muffled the shot; leaving the other two left plus Daryl, who were moving low around the cars clearly expecting further attack.

Beth noticed that walkers were starting to amble in their direction and she realised that she hadn't really thought this through. But there were only two left plus Daryl, so she was confident that they had a chance – she would think about shooting all of those men later, right then all she could think about was making sure that Daryl Dixon walked away from this in one piece because she knew that if the roles were reversed, he'd do anything to make sure _she _did.

Another one of them managed to get the music off in the car now that she'd moved out of the way…

"Show yourselves, you bunch a pussies!" The one who'd turned the music off growled out furiously – Beth took that moment to shoot him, giving away her location, so she ambled around the car, seeing that Daryl and the last guy standing, the leader, were heading in her direction.

"Where the fuck are you?" Daryl called out confused and her heart clenched hearing his voice. She saw that the leader guy was crouched facing Daryl, so she slipped around and had the gun pressed against the back of the man's head and Daryl had his crossbow trained on her in a blink then his jaw fell in disbelief as he dropped his crossbow in shock. The leader turned his head and saw the barrel in his face – and that it was a young woman pointing it.

"_You _killed all my men?" The leader gasped in shock and she looked at him deadpan.

"Why hurt yourself when you can hurt other people?" She repeated – then pulled the trigger and Daryl gaped at her.

"Beth!" He choked as he stood up and she threw herself at him, hugged him tightly and he returned it, almost crushing her body to death. "You… you… all the… you followed…" He stuttered out and she pulled back to look up at him.

"I saw you at the crossroads. I was running towards you when those stupid men showed up. I followed from a distance then when you were in the store, they were talking about your 'initiation' into the group and how you'd have to rape and kill a little girl like they did." She explained with watery eyes and his skin visibly paled at the thought of the men he'd been temporarily with. "They're worse than the walkers." She mumbled and he nodded.

"You aint done nothin' wrong." He assured her softly.

"I did." She countered. "But it was worth it." She pronounced sincerely and his stomach fluttered knowing that she'd done it for _him_.

"Can't believe you took all of them out." He said disbelieving. "How'd you think of that?" He asked motioning to the car.

"Merle." She replied fondly and he chuckled a little with a smile tugging at his lips. "But we have to get the hell out of here. Every walker in the vicinity's going to be heading this way." She said and he nodded then looked up, scanning the buildings.

"There." He pointed, seeing a fire escape ladder going up to a top floor window that was half open.

* * *

They quickly ascended the ladder then Daryl climbed in the window after sliding it further open. He had to take out one large walker but other than that, it was clear. He and Beth hoisted the walker out of the window then looked around a little. It was a small apartment and when Beth ran the taps, to their delight, water came out, so they both had very quick showers – cold but still amazing – then found some clothes to put on for the night while theirs dried as they'd washed them as well.

They were both wearing sweatpants that were way too big for them as obviously the person who had once lived here was a large man in both directions, so they'd had to tie knots in the waistbands to keep them from falling down and they had a snigger at the sight of themselves draped in equally large t-shirts. Daryl looked through the two bags she'd managed to fill with stuff from the kidnappers and found bottled water, canned food, two boxes of cereal, first aid kit, some weapons and lots of ammo for the gun she'd stolen and shot the six guys with.

The fat guy also had _tons _of junk food that had so many preservatives in it making the expiry dates in the _future_. They couldn't believe their good luck.

"Let's stay here." Beth suggested surprising him.

"Why here?" Daryl queried, shoving a corner of chocolate pop tart into his mouth.

"We have plenty of food, we can disconnect the fire ladders to make it safe from invaders, we have running water and this town hasn't been heavily looted. We could build up quite the little stockpile." She suggested. "And it's close to the woods for hunting." She pointed out. "_And _walkers can't get us up here." She added and he nodded.

"We'll stay." He settled making her smile. "You ever gonna tell me what happened?" He asked, surprising her.

"Oh." She blinked, realising herself that she hadn't. "Sorry, lots of stuff happened between then and now." She said and he shot her an amused look for forgetting she'd been _kidnapped_.

"What? Like you savin' my ass?" He smirked and she smiled.

"Bout time I saved _your _ass for a change. Can't be completely useless all the time." She replied and he frowned.

"You aint useless at all." Daryl said to her seriously and she gave him a small smile.

"I ran out to the road and turned back to look for you then I felt a sharp burning on my head and everything went black. I woke up a little while later, realising I was in the trunk of a car." She explained and he nodded in understanding. "But I couldn't hear anyone talking, so I knew it was only one person in the car. He didn't take my knife, or I guess _your _knife, so when he opened the trunk and tried to grab me I stabbed him. But I didn't see the other guy coming out of the little house until he took hold of me. It was a bit of scrap but he didn't have a weapon, so when the first guy turned into a walker I pushed the second guy into him and he was bitten. I ran into their house after I put them both down, grabbed the supplies then drove the car back the way we came. It was the only road, so I drove until I ran out of gas then I tried to run the rest of the way but with my ankle it didn't work too well. Then I saw you in the distance and just as I was about to call out for you, those men showed up. I didn't think it would help you to run to you, so instead I just followed." She clarified and he gave her a smile.

"I'm real proud of you." Daryl said making her smile back.

"I missed you." Beth said softly and he took a long breath as his heart thudded a little louder.

"I was… gonna give up without you." Daryl admitted ashamed.

"But you didn't." She smiled and he nodded.

"I woulda if they'd tried to make me hurt a lil girl." Daryl countered.

"I know." She agreed. "I know you'd never do that. You don't have it in you to do that." She said with certainty and he nodded because he was glad that she knew he'd rather die than hurt a child. "You know, I saw a sign on the train tracks." She commented.

"For what?" Daryl queried then stuck another bit of pop tart into his mouth.

"A place called 'Terminus'." She advised and he looked up at her.

"Heard 'bout that on that radio transmission." He commented surprising her.

"It says on the sign that people who arrive survive." Beth mentioned and he considered that.

"You wanna go there?" Daryl asked and she looked at him doubtfully.

"Do you?" She posed and he considered that.

"Nah… I wanna…" He glanced down then back up at her. "Stay here." He admitted and she smiled.

"Me too." Beth agreed. "I don't think I should be going anywhere until this ankle heals better." She motioned to her foot and he nodded – he'd had to wrap it up again for her, seeing that it had only gotten worse from all of the walking and running she'd had to do.

"We could try it once we've used up all of the supplies here." Daryl suggested and she nodded.

"Okay." She decided. "I wanna be as strong as I can be before we go there. Just in case it's a trap or some way to lure people there." She commented and he nodded his agreement.

"Think if anyone survived they might head there?" Daryl queried.

"I do." She agreed surprising him.

"Then why do you wanna stay here?" He asked her curiously and she shrugged.

"I'm trying to be smart about this." She began. "If Maggie's alive, she would head to Terminus." Beth said like she believed it completely. "But I'm not willing to blindly run there with a badly hurt ankle when here's a chance for some safety with enough supplies to last us for a long time. We can be safe here, we can rest and gather our strength then once we're back at our strongest, we go to Terminus and see what happens." Beth remarked thoughtfully, planning it out in her head and he smirked at her – thinking that sometimes she was sensible like an old lady. "Also…" She trailed off softly and he arched a brow at her to continue. "I… I'm afraid." She admitted. "I want some time to mourn my daddy before I have to deal with possibly finding out Maggie's dead, you know?" She asked him softly. "If everyone is there when we get there, if they tell me that…" She gulped. "…Judith is dead or Maggie's dead, I couldn't deal with that right now. I need some time to come to terms with daddy's death before I find out anything else that's gonna break my heart." She said softly and he nodded his acceptance as he more than understood that.

"Then we'll stay." Daryl confirmed…

* * *

**A/N: **

So that's just the introduction to get them reunited...

Hate it? Like it?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Hey everyone!

Sorry about taking so long to update, had real life to deal with unfortunately, extra hours at work and so forth.

This chapter isn't thick with plot, really just Bethyl bonding, fluff and establishment.

The plot shall follow in later chapters and I hope you'll hang in there with me!

xo Captain Kraken ox

* * *

**Through the Dark : Chapter 2**

* * *

That night Beth climbed into the double bed and Daryl leaned against the doorway.

"I'll take the couch." He assured and she shot him an amused look.

"Why? You afraid I'll steal your innocence?" She teased and he laughed in disbelief.

"I aint got no innocence left." He countered and she smiled a little fondly at him – she didn't think that was true. Underneath all of his survival skills, his rough exterior and bad language, Beth was sure that there were aspects of Daryl that were incredibly innocent.

"Then what you worried about?" She asked and he tried not to gulp at the thought of being in bed with her.

"Fine." He shrugged then wandered over to the empty side of the bed and she shuffled over, giving him space as he climbed in next to her. He turned on his side facing her and before he could say anything, Beth moved close to him and hugged into him, tucking her face into his neck and her arms around him. He was surprised but he allowed it, letting his arm gently settle on her back after almost a minute of being unsure what to do with his hand. "I was so relieved when I saw you today." He whispered and she gave him a gentle squeeze, understanding that it wasn't easy for him to admit things like that.

"No more separating." Beth said.

"Agreed. If we leave this place, it's always together." He decided and she smiled.

"We should have a meet up place in case we ever get separated." She proposed surprising him – figuring he really should have thought of that.

"Alright." Daryl agreed. "Where?" He tested and she considered that.

"The farm." Beth replied softly. "I know that entire area like the back of my hand and you spent tons of time out there." She reminded him.

"Deal." He approved. "Wanna head there after Terminus if there aint nobody there?" He examined.

"The walkers should be clear now." She proffered. "We could build high fences all around the property then grow crops. Daddy kept tons of extra seeds and bulbs in the underground cellar. They'd still be there." She opined and he nodded.

"If we find the others, we'll mention that. We could also raise animals if we can find any." He supplemented.

"And it's out of the way, so looters wouldn't instantly find it." She added.

"Sounds like a plan, Greene." He approved with a sleepy tone to his voice.

"Night, Daryl." She whispered against his neck and he unconsciously pulled her closer to him.

"Night, darlin'." He whispered back just before he drifted off and Beth couldn't help a smile – she really liked him calling her that.

* * *

Daryl's eyes fluttered open the following morning and he instantly knew why. Something smelled _amazing._ He climbed out of bed and trudged into the living room and cocked his head to the side in confusion. He saw Beth at the window using a frying pan over a planter then he really looked and blinked in surprise, seeing that she'd built a small fire inside of the planter that could hang off the window and he thought that she was a little bit of a genius as out the window meant it wouldn't be a fire hazard to their little apartment. He thought that she really could be so resourceful and everyone at the prison had seriously underestimated her.

"What you got there?" He examined and she looked up in surprise, seeing that he was awake and she smiled.

"I was going through the pantry and at the back I found this giant box of pancake mix. It only needs water, so I figured I'd make us pancakes for breakfast." She smiled and he grinned a little at the thought of pancakes.

"Fuck yeah." He approved pleased and she winked at him.

"And there're two kinds of syrup." She pointed to the table that she'd already set and he looked delighted.

* * *

"You know, pancakes were my favourite back in the old world." Daryl remarked as they finished their breakfast.

"Does that make me your favourite person at the moment?" She teased fondly.

"Not just at the moment." He blurted then his eyes widened a tiny bit and he looked a bit embarrassed which just made her bite her lip with a small blush, understanding that he hadn't meant to say that out loud. "Uh…" He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and she shot him an amused look.

"You're my favourite person too." She replied surprising him, but he couldn't help a tiny smile at that. "Did you sleep with Carol?" Beth asked bluntly and he looked stunned silly.

"What? No." He denied like that was absurd. "Why?" He tested with furrowed brows.

"Just curious. Lots of people were wondering." Beth responded and he scrunched his nose at the thought of that.

"Nah, didn't see her that way." Daryl answered and she looked at him with interest, deciding to take a rather big risk…

"Do you see _me _that way?" Beth asked and he froze, his eyes locked with hers. He didn't answer for ages because he didn't know what to say. "Just be honest." She bid and he exhaled, rubbing his hand down his cheek.

"Do you really think talkin' 'bout this is gonna be productive?" Daryl mumbled, taking a sip of his coffee – seriously, he'd had no inkling that they were going to have a conversation like this and he felt like he needed more time to prepare something to say.

"I'd rather talk about it than dance around it." She answered and he couldn't help wondering if maybe _he _was the teenager not _her_ given that he'd been content to dance around it.

"You wanna talk 'bout it, so you start." He pointed to her and she nodded her acceptance.

"I feel really comfortable with you." She began. "In a way I've never known it was possible to be with another person that isn't my momma, daddy, brother and sister." She admitted. "But it's different with you." She commented. "It's not _just _comfort." She advised and he watched her.

"Then what?" He pushed and she blushed a little.

"I didn't really think about it until last night when you were asleep but I really like being close to you. I like touching you and being in your arms and it's not in a friendship or familial way. Admittedly, I don't have a lot of experience with guys given that I've only had one sexual relationship and it scared the hell out of me which resulted in going out with Jimmy then Zach because they were both harmless." She explained and he was seriously surprised that she _had _had a sexual relationship – everyone had kind of been under the impression that she was virginal.

"What scared you?" He queried and she considered that.

"It scared me because I was one of those stupid girls that had sex because all of her friends did it first and were pushing me." She admitted surprising him. "I didn't love the guy, I just thought he was hot and that's it." She sighed. "It went on for a little while but I was getting uncomfortable, so I called it off… then he told all of his friends that he dumped me because I was bad in bed." She rolled her eyes and he shook his head.

"Boys are stupid." Daryl stated and she chuckled.

"Yeah." She agreed amused. "But back to you." She steered and he tried not to gulp – a seemingly recurrent thought he kept having.

"What about me?" Daryl tested.

"There's nothing about you that makes me uncomfortable or hesitant." She confessed surprising him. "I just… wanna be around you all the time." She said and he couldn't help a small smile because he'd been feeling kind of pathetic for feeling that way about her.

"Is that it though? You're comfortable 'round me?" He questioned and Beth shot him a look like he was stupid.

"Is that all you took from everything I said?" She asked him and he chuckled.

"Brainless redneck remember?" He teased and she rolled her eyes.

"No, you're not." She disagreed making him exhale a little nervously – he wasn't used to anyone thinking he _wasn't_ that. "I'm not sure of what to call it." She commented thoughtfully, visibly trying to find the right words. "Any time I've liked someone before it's been like a 'crush' where I'm happy to see them but nervous to be around them, or around strangers where I feel suffocated, but with you…" She sighed. "It's like I can finally breathe. You're like a glass of water on a hot day." She said softly and his heart churned a little.

"Do you mean that in a… romantic way?" Daryl tested.

"Obviously." She nodded like he should have gotten that already and he took a long breath and made his decision. He decided to be honest with her because for all they knew, they were the only ones left of their group – why overcomplicate things when they didn't need to be that way?

"An' you're my sunshine." He admitted softly making her smile. She stood up then walked around the table and plopped down on his lap sideways, her arms going around his neck and his hands awkwardly held her hips as his heart thudded in his chest.

"Do you feel what I feel?" Beth asked him gently and he nodded to her then pulled her closer until their lips were only an inch apart. He checked her eyes before he closed the distance but she just looked happy and relaxed. His lips brushed against hers and Beth melted against him as she kissed him back. One of her hands ran through his soft – and now clean – hair as her other hand gripped his shoulder, and his hands stayed on her back, keeping her flush against him. His tongue brushed her lower lip and she allowed him entrance then the two of them were kissing deeply and sensually for ages until Daryl broke the kiss and the two of them breathed heavily as they watched each other.

"Damn." He whispered making her smile.

"Wanna go back to bed?" She asked, her fingers playing with his hair and he closed his eyes in disbelief.

"Beth." He choked out and she giggled at him, feeling him growing hard against her thigh.

"C'mon." She encouraged then grabbed his hand and towed him across the room into the bedroom and Daryl followed, trying to regain some brain function. She turned back to him and put her arms around his neck and his hands gripped her waist. His right hand wandered as he looked down her body, his hand gently grazing over her breast and her breath grew ragged as did his.

"We don't have anythin'." He remembered, his voice coarse with emotion and lust.

"That's not entirely true." She smirked. "I found condoms in the drawer." She nodded her head behind her and he exhaled as his hands gripped her hips gently.

"You sure 'bout this, darlin'?" He asked and she looked up at him.

"I'm sure if this is going to be something." She confirmed and he arched a brow at her.

"Meanin'?" Daryl pushed, needing to know that she was completely certain about this.

"Meaning, I wanna be with you, not just this one time." She elaborated and he shook his head.

"I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't want that too." He promised making her smile.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Beth asked him softly and he picked her up and lay her down on the bed then crawled up over her.

"Nothin'." He replied then they were kissing heatedly again as they pulled at each other's clothes…

* * *

They were lying curled up afterwards, naked and sated under the blanket. Beth's arm was hooked up underneath his arm, her hand splayed over his shoulder while her other hand played with his hair. One of his arms was underneath her, wrapped across the length of her back and his other hand rested on the spot where her thigh and butt cheek met, keeping one of her legs over his hip.

"How you feelin' now?" Daryl asked her gently, the first one to break the long silence.

"In what regard?" She asked him just as gently.

"You said that your first scared you." He reminded her and she nodded.

"I feel like I never wanna leave this spot." She said with a smile and a cheeky look and he chuckled with his own smile, pecking her a kiss on the lips understanding that she just felt happy to be with him. Her hand rubbed gently over his shoulder over his scarred flesh and she looked like she was thinking that over. He waited for her to ask about the scars but instead she just looked like she was thinking about it.

"What?" He queried.

"Do those scars still hurt sometimes?" She asked curiously and he nodded.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because the skin around them doesn't have a lot of elasticity." Beth observed thoughtfully as her fingertips gently trailed around them and his eyebrows furrowed – that hadn't been the reaction he was expecting.

"So?" Daryl tested.

"So you'll be left with more pain and muscle aches if you don't take care of that." She commented surprising him. "Wait a sec." She bid then moved away from him and he let her go watching her with confusion. She hurried off into the bathroom for a few second then came back with a bottle of something. "Lie on your stomach." She directed.

"Why?" He tested, trying not to scan over her naked body as this was not the time to get aroused.

"Because." She smirked and he rolled his eyes then moved onto his front. She climbed up and sat on his butt then he waited – he was expecting a gasp when she finally _saw _them or some kind of reaction or question but all that happened was he felt warm liquid on his back then her hands massaging it into his skin in circular motions and he groaned in pleasure because _damn _that felt amazing and she smiled. Beth took her time, massaging every inch of his back with the oil, not just the scars until Daryl felt like he was jelly against the bed. She'd been at it for over half an hour until the oil was practically completely absorbed into his skin. Then she climbed back in beside him under the covers and one of his arms moved over her. "Good?" She smiled and he nodded then kissed her.

"Felt amazin'." He agreed. "My back feels ten times better already." He said honestly and with a bit of surprise in his tone making her smile.

"It's Bio-Oil. I found it in the bathroom earlier. It's specifically formulated for dry skin, scarred skin and stretch marks." She replied surprising him.

"What does it do?" He asked curiously.

"If it's used regularly, the vitamins and ingredients in it soak into the skin and help heal the tissue, so over time scars become much less visible and it improves skin elasticity, so the scar tissue heals much more easily. Even old scars." She replied surprising him.

"How'd you know 'bout it?" Daryl inquired.

"Maggie had acne scars and she used that stuff and you can't even tell now." Beth advised surprising him as he'd never noticed any scarring on the elder Greene's face.

"So it's good stuff." He deduced and she nodded.

"I don't think it'll get rid of all of your scarring but it should limit any pain or discomfort you get from them and make them a bit less visible if you keep applying it regularly." She detailed then gave him a kiss and he pulled her closer.

"Doesn't bother you?" He asked her curiously and she looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Beth asked him for clarification and he was surprised that she seemed so not disturbed by his back.

"My scars." He said surprising her.

"Of course not." She denied shaking her head. "I mean obviously I wouldn't mind putting a bullet into whoever did that to you." She said making him smirk – he liked that reaction a hell of a lot more than the _pity _he'd always seen in other people's eyes. "But I don't find you less attractive and it doesn't put me off if that's what you're asking." She said sincerely and he watched her eyes.

"You didn't look or seem surprised." He commented and she considered what to say.

"I saw a little of your back at the farm when you were sleeping one day after the arrow in your side. Patricia sent me in to get your dishes." She said surprising him. "And I saw Merle's back at the prison once." She added and he watched her.

"You gonna ask?" He queried and she shook her head.

"No. As far as I'm concerned, we burned our pasts away when we torched that cabin." She said. "None of it matters anymore. The only thing that matters anymore is what we do _now_." She added and he wrapped her up in his arms.

"And what do you think we should do now?" He asked, kissing her neck and she smiled and put her arms around his neck.

"Round 2." She mumbled then his lips were on hers and she reciprocated immediately as he moved over her…

* * *

A/N: Remember this is set after Alone and the two of them were very comfortable together in Alone. Let me know what you think, pretty please =)


End file.
